Tetram
Tetram is the "Gas Mask soldier". His model is used for the grenadier soldiers archetype in the singleplayer campaign and Co-op (Known as Tetrams). Tetrams appear in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and Drake's Deception multiplayer. Overview Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Description Tetrams are the grenadier soldiers archetype of Lazarevic's army. They wear a gas mask and have M32-Hammer rounds strapped to their vest. They also wear brown camouflaged sleeves and trousers. Singleplayer Tetrams are armed with the M32-Hammer. They usually stay distanced from the player,firing rounds at their enemies one at a time, making them very effective at eliminating groups of people, even if they are behind cover. Since they are armed with an explosive weapon, they do not use grenades and can be difficult to deal with due to their weapon's power but is otherwise easy to deal with. It is highly recommended that players take Tetram's Hammer after they drops it, as Dragans, Zorskels, or Heavy Soldiers usually follow behind them. Co-op In online co-op, Tetram uses a much different style tactic than they did in single-player; they only rarely uses the M32-Hammer. Instead, they carry M4's or AK-47's and chases the player (they do not wear M32-Hammer rounds and now have black camouflaged clothes). They take cover if they realize that they have been spotted, but rarely use their weapon. If a Tetram manages to get into close proximity of a player or if the player tries to melee attack them, they will put the player in a choke hold, almost using them as a human shield. When the choke hold is active, a circular blue meter, similar to the dying meter, appears on top of the player's head, and rapidly decreases as the player is being choked. If the player rapidly taps the triangle button, there is a chance that they can escape, but this is extremely difficult to do. Not only that, but other soldiers near Tetram will shoot the now helpless player. If the meter is drained completely, or if all other players are killed while one is in a choke hold, Tetram will snap their victims neck, swiftly ending their life. However, other players can free you from Tetram's choke hold by either shooting them from behind or melee attacking them. All this trouble can be stopped early if you can manage to kill them as they are rushing up to you. A good tactic to use against them is to "run-n-gun" at them, or dropping a grenade right behind you as they are chasing you. They usually appears later in co-op arena games after the 4th round, and is most likely encouraging players not to stray too far from each other. Multiplayer Tetram appear in Among Thieves multiplayer. Vodnik is free and available to be equipped anytime. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Multiplayer Tetram is available in as a DLC skin (as part of the Classic Skin DLC pack) for Uncharted 3. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End An enemy similar to Tetram appears in Survival known as the Hunter. They carry either the Para .45 or the Agarwal .40 and appear in three variations. These three variations are regular, armored, and brute. The regular Hunters move the fastest but have the least health while the brute Hunters move the slowest but have the most health. Hunters may also be Sidekicks in multiplayer. Appears In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Desperate Times * Only One Way Out * Keep Moving * Cat and Mouse * The Monastery * Reunion * The Road to Shambhala * Broken Paradise * Nepal Warzone (Co-Op Objective) * The Village (Co-op Objective) * The Sanctuary (Co-op Objective) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Multiplayer (DLC Skin) Trivia *Tetram is available as a single-player skin, purchasable at the store for $10,000 after purchasing Vodnik and Lovac. *In online Co-op Objective games, Tetram and a soldier with a gas mask without grenade bandoliers can be seen. *They wear the British SAS gask mask. *It is possible to free oneself from Tetram's chokehold by dropping a grenade at the correct distance. If done right, the blast will kill Tetram and free the player, earning a Let 'Em Go medal in the process. **It is also possible to get the Let 'Em Go medal if the player has fast enough reaction time and melee's the soldier right as he grabs the player. *While regular shock troops and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception's Tetram wear gray and black camouflage sleeves, Tetram in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves wears brown camouflage sleeves. *They are the only enemies in Among Thieves Co-op Objective (besides the Heavy Soldiers) that cannot be pulled down, with one exception being that if they are choking another player near a ledge. *A Tetram soldier was last seen in the story being punched in the face in the intro movie for Broken Paradise after this their fate is unknown, but most likely that they and the rest of the soldiers all died by the hands of the Guardians, Nathan Drake, or when Shambala collapsed. *Tetram and Dutch both have the same grenade bandoliers on their chest. Gallery Tetram with missile.jpg Tetram_kills_Chloe.JPG|Tetram killing Chloe in MP mode. Category:Skins in Among Thieves Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Characters in Among Thieves